


Survival of the Fittest

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the most junior adult in the Vongola Family is not something you spread around. Being part of the mafia sounds pretty cool but people would just laugh if they knew that one of your main jobs was picking up the Family's kids from school every day and making sure they've all picked up their reading folders and PE kits.  For the prompt: '...is that a unicorn?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the Fittest

Being the most junior adult in the Vongola Family is not something you spread around. Being part of the mafia sounds pretty cool but people would just laugh if they knew that one of your main jobs was picking up the Family's kids from school every day and making sure they've all picked up their reading folders and PE kits.

They'd laugh even more if you told them that it's one of your hardest jobs. They don't seem to realise that Vongola kids aren't the sweet little things regular children seem to be. No, Vongola kids are pintsized hitmen and grow up playing with knives, beating each other bloody and begging their guardians for extra time at the shooting range.

You have to admit that Squalo is the cutest of an uncute bunch. You almost relax when he takes the seat next to you in the limo and starts rummaging in his bag (almost but not quite – last time you let your guard down around him, he kicked you in the shin and got mud on your last pair of clean trousers).

He holds the scrap of paper up for your inspection and you squint at it, attempting to work out what's crease and what's faded paper. Whatever it's meant to be, it has four legs. Possibly five, but you think Squalo is up to counting now.

There's something poking out the head (you hope it's the head, anyway).

"...Is that a unicorn?" you ask, somewhat dubiously. A unicorn is the last thing you'd expected to see but it's either that or a rather warped cow that's missing a head.

Squalo scowls and you strategically shift your briefcase (standard issue, bulletproof) in between him and your legs.

"It's a horse, idiot," he says and looks very much as if he wants to kick you.

"And what's that?" you ask, not quite able to resist. He twists the paper round.

"Oh, that's a sword. Look, the horse is attacking and I got it in the brain."

You remember that Dino Cavallone is in Squalo's year at school. Cavallone, whose crest is a rearing horse.

"Right," you say, swallow and tuck the drawing away, making a note to have a word with their teacher. It wouldn't be good for either Family if they accidentally offed each other.


End file.
